The present invention is particularly applicable for use in connection with welding wire and, therefore, the invention will be described with particular reference to a package containing a large quantity of welding wire stored therein as a coil containing many convolutions formed into layers. However, the invention has broader applications and may be used with any type of wire or other wire-like materials.
It is, of course, well known that welding is an effective method of joining metal components. Further, it is well known that utilizing a welding wire as a consumable electrode in the welding process enhances the weld. Accordingly, it is desirous to package welding wire so that it can be cost effectively utilized. Furthermore, welding applications wherein large quantities of welding wire are consumed necessitate welding wire packages which contain large quantities of a continuous welding wire. Accordingly, large welding wire packages have been created for these applications which allow for a significant amount of welding run time before the operation must be shut down to restring a new package of welding wire. This is particularly important for automated or semi-automated welding operations.
In order to work in connection with the wire feeder of the welder, the welding wire must be dispensed in a non-twisted, non-distorted and non-canted condition which produces a more uniform weld without human attention. It is well known that wire has a tendency to seek a predetermined natural condition which can adversely affect the welding process. Accordingly the wire must be sufficiently controlled by the interaction between the welding wire package and the wire feeder. To help in this respect, the manufacturers of welding wire produce a wire having natural cast wherein if a segment of the wire was laid on the floor, the natural shape of the wire would be essentially a straight line; however, in order to package large quantities of the wire, the wire is coiled into the package which can produce a significant amount of wire distortion and tangling as the wire is dispensed from the package. As a result, it is important to control the payout of the wire from the package in order to reduce twisting, tangling or canting of the welding wire. This condition is worsened with larger welding wire packages which are favored in automated or semi-automated welding.
The payout portion of the welding wire package helps control the outflow of the welding wire from the package without introducing additional distortions in the welding wire to ensure the desired continuous smooth flow of welding wire. Both tangling or breaking of the welding wire can cause significant down time while the damaged wire is removed and the wire is re-fed into the wire feeder. In this respect, when the welding wire is payed out of the welding wire package, it is important that the memory or natural cast of the wire be controlled so that the wire does not tangle. The welding wire package comprises a coil of wire having many layers of wire convolutions laid from the bottom to the top of the package. These convolutions include an inner diameter and an outer diameter wherein the inner diameter is substantially smaller than the width or outer diameter of the welding wire package. The memory or natural cast of the wire causes a constant force in the convolutions of wire which is directed outwardly such that the diameter of the convolutions is under the influence of force to widen. The walls of the wire welding package prevent such widening. However, when the welding wire payes out of the package, the walls of the package loose their influence on the wire and the wire is forced toward its natural cast. This causes the portion of the wire which is being withdrawn from the package to loosen and tend to spring back into the package thereby interfering and possibly becoming tangled with other convolutions of wire. In addition to the natural cast, the wire can have a certain amount of twist which causes the convolutions of welding wire in the coil to spring upwardly.
Retainer rings have been utilized to control the spring back and upward springing of the wire along with controlling the payout of the wire. This is accomplished by positioning the retainer ring on the top of the coil and forcing it downwardly against the natural springing effect of the welding wire. The downward force is either the result of the weight of the retainer ring or a separate force producing member such as an elastic band connected between the retainer ring and the bottom of the package. Further, the optimal downward force during the shipment of the package is different than the optimal downward force for the payout of the welding wire. Accordingly, while elastic bands or other straps are utilized to maintain the position of the retainer ring during shipping, the weight of the retainer ring can be used to maintain the position of the retainer ring relative to the wire coils during payout. With respect to managing the outward flow of wire, or payout, the retainer ring's position on the top of the wire coil holds the upper layers of the convolutions in place as the wire is withdrawn one convolution at a time. In addition, the retainer ring includes an inwardly facing edge which controls the payout of the wire. In this respect, the wire is pulled from the center of the retainer ring and engages the inwardly facing edge. The retainer ring further includes a mechanism to prevent the wire from springing around the outside of the retainer ring. Prior art retainer rings utilize resilient members which tightly engage the inner surface of the package to protect the outer convolutions of the welding wire coil and prevent the wire from springing around the outside of the retainer ring. However, by having frictional engagement between the retainer ring and the inner container walls drag is introduced which adversely reduces the downward force of the retainer ring on the wire coil can and can adversely jam the retainer ring above the wire coil, thereby reducing its control on the wire payout. In order to overcome the retainer ring drag, the weight of the retainer ring must be increased or separate weight must be utilized.
The ability to inexpensively dispose of the welding wire package is also important. While rigid packages can advantageously reduce the tendency of coil shifting within the package during shipment and use, and enhance the stackability of the package, they can be difficult and expensive to dispose of. In welding operations which consume significant quantities of welding wire, stackability and movement characteristics of the full package along with the ability to dispose of the empty package can all play a significant roll in the support operations for the welding process.